My Mind is Connected
by 6lilypad8
Summary: After Robin gets in an accident the Titans have to wake him up. Raven takes a trip into his mind, but when he wakes up he shouts an odd name that none of the Titans know. As more shadows from his past begin to appear, Robin might be forced to reveal and face his old families.


**Regular Teen Titan's main characters. None of the other Titans or other random characters from the show. Young Justice cast from the first season before the finally. Red Arrow is not a clone and I might call him Speedy when he gets mentioned.**

They always forgot he was human. Robin just seemed so immortal. No matter how much pain he was in, he kept fighting. Even when all his team mates had been taken down by a villain he managed to continue to fight, and win! It was hard to associate the possibility of him getting hurt with his personality.

Suddenly, though, they weren't looking at Robin with the respect he unconsciously demanded. They weren't looking his way for directions when they were at a loss for what to do next. They were, instead, fighting to keep him safe. Trying to protect him from the on slight of Slade's henchmen.

When the sudden attack was finally finished the Titans moved. With quick pace, Starfire swept the unconscious Robin into her arms. Raven, with the help of Beast Boy, did her best to carry Cyborg back to the tower. Once back, Robin was placed in the medical ward. Cyborg was dismayed but strapped him down. When Robin slept he often, unintentionally, attacked. Robin's eyelids flickered with REM. He was dreaming. Raven was unhappy to find that meant he was struggling.

Something was wrong inside his head, Robin knew. He had thought he was dreaming, but his ability to comprehend this fact waxed and waned. Old information showed itself. His eye blinked open for a second. Someone was at the computer, someone, he wasn't sure who yet, was typing. Robin's hands twitched as his hyperactive mind thought up a different program he could create to do the task faster. Suddenly, the someone turned and Robin realized it was Cyborg. Cy gave an excited yelp at his friend waking. Upon realizing it was Cyborg, Robin felt warm prickles at the back of his eyes. He didn't want to write the computer program.

Robin fell back into the bed, comatose once more. His mind sifted through the mounds of memories buried deep with in him. There didn't seem to be a time that he wasn't trying to forget. Too many faces, blurred images, feelings. He didn't want them anymore.

After a quick healing session with two days of recovery, Robin had still yet to wake up. Whatever was keeping him under was from his own mind. There was nothing they could do. Star never left his side. Cy continued diagnostics even if by this point they were irrelevant. Beast Boy moped around in guilt. This was his fault. Everything was his fault, why should this be any different? Raven meditated alone, contemplating. Should she reach out to him? Try to bring him back to them?

Eventually she went to the Med Bay to ask Cyborg and Star. "Um…" Star was crying. Raven didn't know how to comfort her, so she continued to speak, "I might be able to wake him up." She paused, then, "Or at least find out why he's locked himself in his own mind."

Starfire attacked her in a hug. "Truly, Friend Raven, you can wake him?"

Cyborg was a little more hesitant. "Are you sure it's alright? I mean, I want him back just as much as the rest of you but privacy is Rob's number one rule. As in; don't ask, he won't answer to o don't snoop, he will fight you."

Raven gave a calm look. "I know, it's just he should be awake by now. And, he trusts us."

Cyborg seemed torn. Eventually he moved out of her path and let her touch Robin. Cyborg and Starfire left to give Raven room to concentrate. She touched Robin's head lightly with both hands. Her fingers touched each temple. She began to meditate and walk through his mind.

It was difficult. More difficult than it should have been. Then again, he had been the apprentice of Batman. She tried to move past the stone and metal walls protecting his memories. The only visible memories where at the end of hallway she had appeared in. Locked doors were lining the walls. She walked past them all, she wouldn't be able to get in them anyway.

On the small table at the end of the hall there were four pictures. Two of them were somewhat hidden behind the others. Of the two in the back, one was faded and covered in dust. It was impossible to see what it was supposed to be. The other seemed like a formal family photo. All of the faces were covered in shadows and impossible to see. The shadows behind the people seemed to take the shadow of bats or birds. The two framed photos in the front were different. One of the Titans, posing lazily in the park. The other was blurry. She couldn't distinguish what the people looked like. Raven didn't have the time. She pushed on to his consciousness. She poked and prodded the entity that was his waking mind.

Eventually she just opted to yell at him. "Robin! Wake up!"

It'd been two hours out in the real world. Starfire and Cyborg had gone to find Beast Boy. When they realized how long Raven had been, all three made their way back to the infirmary. Star moved back to her spot beside Robin. To keep Beast Boy from breaking any equipment, Cyborg tried to explain some of the tests he had run on Robin.

After a few moments of worrying, Raven stirred. She slightly shook Robin and seemed to whisper something.

As soon as Raven spoke directly into Robin's mind, he woke up. Bolting into a sitting position, Robin breathed out a shout, "M'gann!"

For a moment, he wasn't able to focus on the team. It was as if he weren't really looking at _them_. Soon his eyes adjusted to the light and he took in the scene. Realizing he was in the Titan's Tower, he settled back into the Med Bay bed. Cyborg quizzed Robin on his mental health, as he unstrapped him. He answered satisfactory so he was released. He made his way to the main hall, with his teammates trailing. After grabbing an apple and water bottle, he made his way to his room. When he had reached his door he looked back to his friends. Robin leaned on his door exhausted, "You know, you can't keep following me."

His shadow of teammates didn't separate until one walked forward. The image was shattered as Cyborg stepped forward into the light. "You sure you're okay, man? You've been out two days."

Robin rolled his eyes, "I feel fine. Look I just need some time by myself. I'll come down a bit later, okay?"

Cy doesn't look convinced or happy but concedes. Robin needed to sort himself out. They needed to trust in Robin. The rest of the Titans dispersed throughout the tower, amusing themselves as Robin disappeared into his room.

Once inclosed and alone Robin sat on his bed and focused. It surprised him how easy it was to reach out and call to Megan. They were far but the link was almost instant, she must have been waiting.

'Megan?' he thought cautiously.

'Robin?!' She was frightened and worried. Her emotions flooded through the link and he tried not to miss her too much. 'Robin! Are you okay? You shouted in my head but then you were gone. I was so worried! Are you hurt? Do you need help? Where are you!?"

Her thoughts were like a waterfall, cascading into his mind faster than gunfire. He sent calm feeling back to her, the big sister act was making him feel homesick. Ahem, not homesick! He was in the tower. Nostalgic, maybe.

'Megan, I'm fine. I- there was a fight, I got hurt… the call was on accident, I hadn't meant to. I'm fine now.'

He could feel her relief flood his mind. He'd only opened the mind link once before, after he'd left. A villain had destroyed his belt then pushed him off a building. He instantly called out to Megan in his mind. It was second nature, not really intentional. He hadn't even been scared, his mind had just reacted to his body's possibility of death. He'd gotten out of it easily, Megan had not been as calm.

To get her mind on better things he asked, 'How's Supie? Haven't seen him on the news in a while.'

He could feel her smile. She loved her boyfriend very much, 'He was actually connected with me when you… had your outburst. He's in the training room blowing off some steam with Black Canary.'

Robin felt a bit of guilt at making them worry. He heard a knock on the door. To M'gann he said, 'Got to go, sorry for the false alarm.'

He could feel her warm good bye as he opened his door. Just outside his room, Starfire was floating. Her expression was concern.


End file.
